


Esurient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1110]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: In order to stay in a happy top space, Gibbs needs a 24/7 sub. When he loses Shannon, his 24/7 sub, and Kelly their daughter, Gibbs struggles, but then he mets Forensic Scientist Anthony DiNozzo. Everything should be perfect now, right?





	Esurient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/15/2002 for the word [esurient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/15/esurient).
> 
> esurient  
> Hungry; greedy.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU no Abby and Xanthes BDSM world (No smut)
> 
> Gibbs Platonic Sub, Forensic scientist Anthony DiNozzo , addict to everything caffpow and lover of brand named gothic clothing mainly suits, always thought he was safe in his basement lab with his babies. Turns out even the most phsycotic top will to anything to get to him. Enter Ari Haswari.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> I'm not at all sure this is what Tardis was looking for, so I hope she likes it.

# 

Esurient

Gibbs had tried to put the BDSM world behind him when he lost his wife and daughter. His wife had been his first permanent sub. They’d enjoyed the world though generally stuck to bondage and some soft whipping that wouldn’t leave permanent marks. 

Gibbs knew how to do it all, though. He’d experimented heavily before he’d met Shannon. He really needed a 24/7 sub to keep him in his happy/content top space. 

Fortunately, Shannon had been amenable to the 24/7 sub idea and they’d worked well together even once Kelly was born. After he’d lost them both, he hadn’t even been able to consider taking on another sub, especially not a permanent one. All his friends had tried to convince him to come back, worried that he would go into top drop.

Gibbs couldn’t do it though. He’d considered taking his own life, but knew Shannon would never forgive him and had eventually stopped wanting to take his own life. He’d tried playing with subs at a club, but it never gave him what he needed.

In fact, it had only driven him further into top drop and he’d had to stop for his mental health. Instead, he’d thrown himself into work at NCIS. At least, there he was able to forget about Shannon and Kelly for a time.

It was actually shortly after he joined NCIS that he met forensic scientist, Anthony DiNozzo. Tony loved Caf-Pow and everything gothic, though he generally only wore brand name gothic suits. Despite being a sub, Tony ruled his domain and took no crap from any of the tops. 

Tony had stayed away from the BDSM clubs after a particularly bad experience with a stalker. He’d had to get a restraining order against the guy and had sworn off clubs, after that. Everytime he entered a club, esurient eyes of all the tops immediately focused on him.

He hated it. He’d tried a few tops, but never found one that could give him what he needed. He needed a steady hand, not a power hungry dominant like he seemed to attract.

He’d given up finding a 24/7 top like he needed that wouldn’t go overboard and abuse him sexually. Despite being a submissive, he didn’t actually like sex all that much. Some people might even consider him asexual, which wasn’t exactly common for a submissive, but Tony didn’t worry about what other people thought of him.

When he first met Gibbs, the top was overbearing and demanding. Tony had immediately relegated him as just another overly dominant top. He’d changed his mind, though.

Gibbs had been the one to stand up for him when the previous lead forensic tech absolutely refused to trust any of his lab results even though they were more accurate than the asshole’s own results. With Gibbs’ help, Tony had eventually been made lab supervisor, though he didn’t have anyone to supervise and had to do all the work himself. He didn’t mind working hard, however.

They’d started hanging out more outside of work and found that they were compatible as 24/7 platonic subs. Gibbs was able to dominate Tony without needing sex and provide the steady hand that Tony needed. Tony meanwhile was able to give Gibbs what he needed from a 24/7 sub, easily following Gibbs’ orders at home and at work so long as they didn’t contradict what he needed to do for the job.

Tony thought his life was made. That wasn’t to say that Gibbs and him didn’t have their fights, but generally things were pretty steady. Life was looking up for him compared to the stalker and attempted rapist or power hungry dominants of his past.

Of course, he wasn’t sure what hand of fate he’d pissed off as every good thing had to be counteracted by something even more terrible. This time, it was a top by the name of Ari Haswari. Tony had thought that he was safe within his lab and the security of NCIS headquarters.

Ari proved him wrong not just once, but twice. He’d had to take evidence back to Ducky only to find that Ari held Ducky and Gerald at gunpoint and had forced them to demand the evidence back. Not being an active field agent, Tony didn’t have a gun on him but that didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to use a weapon. 

Ari tried to pull one over on him, but Tony didn’t fall for it. He’d met too many tops like Ari, so when Ari handed him a knife, Tony stabbed it into his skin. Unfortunately, he missed the vein and the knife was too small to do significant damage without hitting a vein.

When Gibbs’ shot Ari and they realized that he’d escaped, Tony knew that it wasn’t over. He didn’t expect Ari to fixate on him and continually stalk him even in the safety of his lab. Finding the roving webcam that tracked every movement of his really scared Tony.

Gibbs insisted that he would protect him that he wouldn’t let Ari get to Tony. Tony hoped that Gibbs was right, but he was afraid that even Gibbs wouldn’t be enough to stop Ari from finding Tony. Gibbs couldn’t be everywhere at once, after all.

Gibbs’ team had gotten called out for a case and while normally that would mean that Tony would stay at the office to work the evidence too, today, Gibbs had ordered Tony to go home and take at least two agents with him. Tony had balked, he didn’t need agents to keep him safe and wouldn’t he be safer in the lab? Gibbs had disagreed stating that Ari had already made his way into the NCIS building twice without them being able to catch him and he didn’t want to see him do it a third time and this time manage to capture Tony.

Tony soon regretted disobeying Gibbs and leaving the two agents behind. Not that he thought they would have done much against Ari, but at least maybe they’d have had a fighting chance. As it was, Ari easily subdued Tony. 

The crime scene Gibbs’ team went to had been a setup just to lure Gibbs away from Tony and NCIS. Of course, the team didn’t know that until they made it back to NCIS headquarters and realized that Tony had left without his 2 guards and that no one had heard from him or been able to contact him. Needless to say Gibbs started panicking almost immediately.

He needed to find Tony before Ari did something lasting to him. He left the team working the case by themselves and headed out in search of Tony. Others helped search as well, but he wasn’t thinking and wasn’t coordinating with any of them.

He just needed to find Tony before it was too late. Tony knew immediately that he was in trouble. Ari’s father Eli had warped his son so badly that psychotic top was a polite term for Ari. 

Apparently, Ari hadn’t expected Tony to actually stab him when he handed him the knife in autopsy. Now, Ari was intrigued and on top of that wanted revenge. Ari planned to stab Tony many many times in revenge.

He’d already tied Tony to a chair and was getting ready to make the first stab. Tony was pretty sure that Ari had already lost all of his marbles. The man kept going on and on about how Tony and him were meant to be and how this would be a coup against his father.

Ari seemed quite frustrated that Tony had chosen the hard way and hadn't let Ari seduce him. Tony wanted to roll his eyes and while antagonizing people could sometimes be fun, he knew that it was not his best move right now. Not unless it would prevent him from actually being stabbed or injured worst, which was unlikely right now given Ari’s state of mind.

Tony’s only hope was that Gibbs would figure out where Ari had taken them and show up soon. The irony being that all Gibbs had to do was come home. Ari had taken Gibbs’ basement and turned it into a torture chamber for Tony.

Ari knew that home was the very last place Gibbs would look and that he would keep looking until someone forced him to stop and thus would be unlikely to find them in his own home anytime soon. Certainly not before Ari had his way with Tony and forced Tony to submit to him. Fortunately for Tony, Gibbs wasn’t the only one searching for him. 

One of the other teams wanted to rule out the places Tony might be of his own free will and had headed for Gibbs’ house to make sure that Tony wasn’t just asleep with his phone off or something. Unfortunately for Tony, the teams weren’t expecting anyone to actually be here and immediately alerted Ari to their presence. Needless to say, he stopped what he was doing to Tony to dispatch the team and get them out of the way. 

When the team that went to check out Gibbs’ house didn’t report back, the director ordered Gibbs to head over and check it out and to take another team with him. Of course, Gibbs didn’t listen. He just headed for his house as fast as he could. 

He only hoped it would be in time. The idea of losing Tony scared him to death. Tony looked battered and bruised, but he demanded to know where his Caf-Pow was when Gibbs arrived, so Gibbs figured he was ok.

Ari grinned evilly. This was working out even better than he’d planned. Not only would he get to keep Tony, but he’d take Tony’s top right in front of him as well.

He might even get a bonus from Eli for getting rid of Gibbs who had been a thorn in their side for a while. He never expected that Gibbs would play dirty and would just up and shoot him. He’d expected a fair fight.

Falling backwards, he clutched at his chest as blood blossomed from it where the bullet had pierced through his skin. “If I can’t have him, neither can you,” Ari declared as he used his knife to cut Tony’s neck.

Or well he tried to. Before the knife could get close enough to touch Tony, Gibbs grabbed Ari’s leg and dragged him away from Tony. They grappled on the floor with Tony watching from the chair he'd been tied to, praying that Gibbs would win the fight.

Tony heaved a sigh of relief when Gibbs managed to pin Ari to the floor and handcuff him. Shortly afterwards the other team arrived and Gibbs handed Ari off to them as he went to check on his sub. An ambulance had also been called and soon Gibbs and Tony were on the way to the hospital to make sure Tony’s injuries were properly looked at.

Tony wasn’t worried. In fact, he was rather stoked about the scar he was sure he was going to have now. It would increase his gothic cred a bunch he insisted.

Gibbs shook his head fondly, just glad that Tony was still alive. He’d been half afraid that they’d find him too late and he’d already be dead. Gibbs had already put in time off requests for both of them.

He knew after what happened that Tony would need a lot of aftercare and they’d need to spend some extra time renewing their relationship and getting it back to its normal balance. With Ari facing charges, he could afford to focus on spoiling his sub. He already had a new spiked collar all picked out for Tony that he knew the goth would love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh noes! I didn't get the next story finished let alone the other 2. Now there is only one more day of story left. Yikes! Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
